


Dragon Ball: The Galaxy Destroyer’s Conquest

by KeithTheWriter



Series: Dragon Ball Related Works [1]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alternate Universe - 21 Universes (Instead of 18), Blood and Violence, Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, F/M, He’s Permanently Fused (But Not Half Melting), Multiple Pairings, Post-Canon, not romance focused, “Redeemed” Zamasu
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-10 04:36:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20522042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeithTheWriter/pseuds/KeithTheWriter
Summary: Some years after the T.OP, A newly resurrected Zamasu is roped into a rather odd plan to stop an unknown being from ripping all Universes from existence, piece by bloody piece.





	Dragon Ball: The Galaxy Destroyer’s Conquest

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, if you guys like this, I’ll speed up progress double-time
> 
> Alternate Title: “Xeno Forms The DB Avengers”

10:32 A.M (Earth Time)  
Universe 20 God Of Destruction’s Planetoid  
Roughly 1 Week Before The Galaxy Destroyer’s Arrival

“Arkis, your little friend has arrived...and it seems he brought...visitors..” Wynn, the rather demure Angel assigned to Arkis’s side, wasn’t much for people, so she spoke with a level of internalized spite that she tried to hide as easily as she cared to attempt. 

“What? Celeron is here already?! I told him to give me approximately THREE hours of quiet before I deal with his shenanigans!” The wolf-like God, like much of his kin, had particularly jaded personalities, his quirk being how particular he liked the mostly contained environment of his Planetoid, as he would attempt to destroy anyone who dared to interrupt that. While he waited for that trademark braggadocio he has come to expect from Celeron whenever that clown found his way around, he glanced at the current state of his home (and probably how his “friend” would inevitably end up destroying it to some degree).

“Hey Arkis! I took some initiative and decided I’d show up early...hope you don’t mind...” Celeron, the strongest Sayian of his universe, garnered himself a negative reputation among the deities for being snarky/careless, not that he cared particularly much about what they said.

“Hmph, I expected more respect out of you after I allowed you to train here...no other mortals have ever set foot here...” Arkis’s somewhat raspy lupine voice masked his internal anger well, but he did let some level of displeasure loose.

“You expect too much. I didn’t come to train anyways, I just decided I should let you know ol’ Baritone and I are gonna join that Time Patrol...whatever that I’ve been hearing about, so if any grumpy-pants villains or whatever show up, you might be on your own...”

“Baritone? That Elder Namekian is really assisting you on this fruitless endeavor?” 

“C’mon, give him some credit at least...it’s been like 20 years since he tried to kill everyone...”

Arkis wasn’t convinced about this idea, but he knew from experience that trying to convince a Sayian to do anything they don’t wanna do is...hard at the best of times. Almost as abruptly as he arrived, Celeron was gone, seemingly teleported to someplace else in space-time by an exterior force...at least the Supreme Kai of Time could probably handle his childish antics for a while.

“Wynn, be sure to keep an eye on our food, if something does go wrong...I’ll need to be well fed, of course...”

“Whatever you say...” 

—

9:30 A.M  
Universe 7  
Kame House, Earth  
Roughly 1 Week Before The Galaxy Destroyer’s Arrival

“C’mon Lord Zamasu, you promised me we’d train today!” 

Pan, the largely infantile, yet headstrong daughter of Gohan and Videl, had shaped most of her personality from her time with her grandfather, Goku and his friends, including his fierce training addiction. Some time after the Tournament Of Power, Zamasu (still fused to his twisted double) who was brought back by Xeno-Sama as a secondary effect of Android 17’s wish to resurrect the other universes when he defeated Jiren and won, and was almost immediately tasked by Goku (A man he still internally despised at the time, yet he knew about how strong Goku has become since he was erased) to keep an eye on Pan whenever he took Gohan out to presumably train themselves.

“I remember making no such promise...but I will concede that perhaps a bit more sparring would do us both good...” He tried to sound intimidating, but the spunky little girl personally grew on him over the year or two he’s spent training her latent Sayian powers.

“You’re the BEST, Lord Zamasu!”

“I admit, I have my moments...hehehe...” the sharp echo of his voice trailing off over the vast ocean surrounding Master Roshi’s domicile.

Before any training could properly commence, the previously mentioned Roshi wanders out of his door, laughing about something probably perverted at best

“Hey, ain’t you that weird guy that tried to kill an entire future or somethin’?” He was obviously alluding to the events that occurred in the “Future” timeline where Zamasu was at his most powerful.

“The Zero-Mortal plan is halted for the foreseeable future, foolish mortal...but when I have my powers at their peak...I will see to it that you suffer greatly for your perversions.” It seemed the Roshi lifestyle of watching barely exposed women on T.V wasn’t exactly seen as clean by two literal deities fused into one being.

“Whatever, that’s what you said last week...oh..why are ya running about with Gohan’s little tyke, anyways?”

“Pan is perhaps the most...latently powerful of her kin. I aim to allow her to release her internal energies into...further heights.” After Zamasu spoke, there was a modicum of silence, Roshi adjusting his glasses slowly

“I...didn’t follow any o’ that, but just be careful or I’m sure Goku will give ya another whuppin’.” He stated assuredly, as he chortled loudly and walked off to the beachfront area behind Zamasu and Pan.

“Ignore Mister Roshi, Master Zamasu, he’s a bit prickly early in the morning.”

Zamasu scoffed, at the slightest notion of being shaken by a mortal

“He is of no concern. When our training is at its conclusion, you shall overpower him and all others who associate with him...that is a promise from a god such as myself and I don’t plan on altering it.”

Pan sighed, placing her hand faintly onto her own head, scratching the hair under her bandana slightly

“You’re such a drama queen, Master Zamasu. I guess dying and being reborn haven’t changed a thing...”

“Enough prattle, I believe we have some training a certain someone asked of me to partake in...”

“AWESOME, I’m gonna be so strong!”

Before she could hype herself up more, a strange short-ish man with blue skin appeared seemingly out of thin air. He had a calm demeanor about him, dressed like a child at some formal occasion he slightly despised, but put up with all the same.

“Zamasu...” the angelic being spoke, flat as a board. Zamasu knew who this was, but didn’t immediately respond (he was still spiteful for being erased before).

“I do believe the pleasure of your presence was intended for Goku?” The fused Kai spat, not moving his gaze from Pan, excluding some slight side-eye.

“Kakarot is already informed about the situation. He asked Xeno so that HE would tell ME to let YOU know.” The Grand Priest, one of the leading servants of Xeno-Sama himself, enunciated his words to press the issue so he can simply continue with things he’s more comfortable doing...like anything else at all.

“And why would he wish for me to hear anything urgent, isn’t he more than enough to handle this?”

“Kakarot wanted to test how well you’ve adjusted to being a...”Good Guy”...despite how loose that term must be seeing as he did apply it to you, the traitor...”

Zamasu looked back at Pan, who nodded slowly. In a quick motion, he flipped around in midair to face the Grand Priest.

“Very well, out with it...I have little time to spare...”

The Angel coughed, before pulling out some comically written notecards

“It has come to Xeno-Sama’s attention that there was a...large energy anomaly coming from Universe 21...and then the entirety of that plane of existence was reduced to nothingness in mere hours. Obviously, Lord Xeno wasn’t too pleased with this, and he’s assembling as many able bodied fighters as possible to contain whatever...or whomever is at fault.”

“And who will I have the...pleasure of assisting, aside from Goku of course?”

“We have you, Kakarot, those two weirdly synchronized females from Universe 6 named Caulifla and Kale, Vegeta could be accompanying...and Jiren has agreed as of my departure.”

“Are there any more you’re keeping your crooked gaze on?” Zamasu barely could manage asking, but he felt the Priest was going to speak anyways.

“Several...some worthy of the offer...some not...Xeno makes the final choice. After I’m finished here, my business is in Universe 20, the home of Hakaishin Arkis...and the expected next target in the visible line of universes.”

“And what if the...more rogue elements don’t play along?” Zamasu was imagining Vegeta being testy about doing any sort of “favor” for Xeno

“They will probably suffer the same fate you did, yes?” The priest smirked, able to easily harass anyone he deems vulnerable

Zamasu growled quietly to himself, but kept his false smile.

“Very well, you can tell Xeno that I begrudgingly accept his request. But I do ponder on the possibility of some form of compensation?”

“If you and your new friends succeed, you will each have the POSSIBILITY of having a wish granted quid-pro-quo by Xeno himself...it is on a person-to-person basis for now...”

“And Goku, What of this universes chosen hero?”

“Well...”

—-  
Unknown Time  
Unknown Location  
The Remains Of Universe 21  
1 Week Before The Galaxy Destroyer’s Arrival

A shard of what used to be a plant slowly coasts by in the vast coldness of space. Before it can float into the distance, a gloved hand grasps it tightly.

“Heh, Duro and his band of fools were of little consequence...I shall recharge my strength and move on to the next waste of space within the week...”

The voice, Karopa, the predestined “Galaxy Destroyer” speaks openly to his now atomized surroundings, rousing himself emotionally after a rather boring victory over unprepared denizens of a now desolate universe.

“Hmm...I gotta stop talkin’ to myself...it’s a bad habit...”


End file.
